Question: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 2$ and $x = 8$. $8$ $y$ $^2 + 6$ $x$ $ - 7$
Explanation: Substitute $2$ for ${y}$ and $8$ for ${x}$ $ = 8{(2)}^2 + 6{(8)} - 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(4) + 6{(8)} - 7 $ $ = 32 + 48 - 7 $ $ = 73$